


Switch, Ditch, and Hitch

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Child abuse worse than cannon, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dark fic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Child Abuse, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Instant Love (not sex), It's darkest before the dawn, M/M, Multi, OOC Characters (I'm Playing with ALL of them!), There will be fluff I promise..., more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: Neither can live while the other survives... but what does that really mean? If your only surviving... Can you really call that living? Harry needs more in his life in order to really live. Can he draw to him what he really needs?  And what will happen when black and white blend into grey? Can the Dark resist the pull?  THIS IS VIOLENT You have been warned.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Salazar Slytherin, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 58
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with the books/movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> I have been on a binge lately. I have been binging my favorite pairings and well. This new plot has developed. I hope you like it. It, of course, is AU and I will borrow tons from cannon as I always do, but well it will just be up to OOTP sort of, so I really won't borrow from HBP or DH unless there is something I need. This will be a Harem fic... Because I really wanted to do something with all my favorites.

**Chapter 1**

When you know your enemy, really understand and know them... you learn to love them. ~Paraphrased from Ender’s Game by Orson Scott Card

Harry shivered in the darkness. His arms were numb from disuse since he couldn't move them after his uncle broke them both after Harry had burned the toast that morning. His legs were in no better condition, and breathing was getting dangerously hard since every breath he dragged in sent sharp pains to his chest. He did not understand how he was supposed to survive and win a war when his life was the one thing he seemed to not be allowed to live. He closed his eyes, hoping that the darkness would take him and the pain would ebb away. As his eyes closed, he sent his one wish into the empty room on a whisper.

"I wish love was stronger than hate."

In the corner of the room, unseen by living eyes a ghost cried, hand outstretched as if in a plea. The hand grasped the breeze of the wish and brought it close. This was what she was needing. the ghost faded into utter darkness.

  
  


"Did you get it Lily?" a ghost of a man watched Lily Potter approach slowly before she bowed and opened her hand. In it was the purest ball of light, hovering gently.

"Yes, I just wish it did not come with so much pain. He has not got much time, we need to work fast, at least for the first one. Who will get the call first?" She asked the man.

The ghostly man rubbed his bearded chin and thought for a minute. "The one with the most hate, He will protect first, and draw the others to Harry. It is time to bring down those that forget what the light really stands for. When the joining is complete, I will give Harry his rightful power. Until then he will need protection from the manipulative Lord of the light."

Lily nodded, she was not exactly keen on what had to be done, but for her son and his happiness, she would fulfill the task she was called for. She looked back at the man and smiled, he was no ghost, he was the Spirit of Fated Balance. After all her baby had gone through, the Spirit called her from the comfort of the other side. She went willingly, knowing her task would not be easy, but it would bring balance, and happiness to her son. For that alone was the only reason she was going to the worst place she could imagine. Riddle Manor.

The Dark Lord was lounging in the sitting room, reading a tome on Dark Magic when he felt the air swirl with magic. He swung his wand out and stood, turning in circles trying to pinpoint the location of the magic he could feel.

"Put your wand down Voldemort, you can't curse the dead" A chilling female voice sounded as if it boomed from every corner of the room.

"Ssshow your sself" Voldemort hissed, putting his wand away.

The ghost materialized several feet in front of him. He knew her. Lily Potter.

Voldemort hissed in hate. "What do you want here?"

Lily smirked at the edge of fear she heard in the voice.

"I have come so that you may know your enemy, really know him," Lily stated.

"Why would you give me knowledge of your son?" Voldemort asked, cautiously.

"Because, when you know your enemy, really understand them... You love them." She stated as she swept forward not waiting for a response and grasped Voldemort's head. White light streamed out of her and filled the mind of the man that had killed her. 

"You will deliver the gift to the others when they are called. Intone the phrase ‘switch to balance’" Lily Intoned with authority and then she vanished.

Voldemort dropped to his knees, visions filling his mind. Years of torture and pain filling him. He was living the memories of one Harry Potter and feeling everything, every pain, every sorrow, every love, every fear. He was Harry Potter in the flood of a lifetime of visions. It felt like years as if he were living and breathing as Harry... Until the very end, his arms numb, legs were broken and breathing ragged. He opened his eyes, looking around trying to see just where he was... The memory of his location was the last thing that flooded his mind as darkness took him. 

  
  


Voldemort found himself on his knees in his study, his breath stuttered out as he recalled all he had seen and felt. Inside his chest blossomed a feeling, unlike anything that had touched him before. It was strong and soft at the same time. His Harry was hurting and a rush of such rage and possessiveness overpowered Voldemort. He didn't think about how his hate for the boy had disappeared... just that he had to get to Harry right now... He turned on the spot and disappeared.

A loud crack sounded outside Little Whinging. The magic crackled around the newcomer as he strode purposefully towards Number 4. The wards shimmered, but he walked right through. His shared blood was all it took to gain him entry. A flick of his wand and the door burst inward once before exploding into splinters. Voldemort traveled up the stairs, feeling the magical signature pulling him towards a door with almost twenty locks on it. The whale of a man that peeked out his door only got to squeak before a beam of red light hit him and he toppled over motionless. The locks fell open one by one, and a second beam of red left the Dark Lord's wand and hit the woman who dared look out her door... 

As the last lock fell, a large boy stumbled into the hallway only to be stunned as well. Voldemort ripped the door off its hinges as the last of the locks fell open. He entered the dark room only to see a small ball of white light trembling over the small form curled on the floor. He could smell the blood, and feel the remnants of the pain. He knelt down and cautiously approached the boy.

"Do you accept my help, Harry? I can do nothing unless you accept me, I need to help you, but I can't touch you unless you say so." Voldemort whispered, hand hovering over the trembling form.

Green eyes fluttered open, piercing into Voldemort's red eyes. He was searching for the truth, Harry only saw genuine concern and something he never thought to see on his enemy's face. He saw overwhelming love. He could ask questions later, "yes, help me." was all Harry could say before the pain took away his consciousness again.

Voldemort smiled, and let the healing spells he knew would stabilize Harry flow. The white hovering light glowed brighter and fell back into the boy’s chest and settled. Voldemort reached and picked Harry up, cradling the boy to his chest. He walked out of the house, then cast a few spells. One to keep anyone out that did not have his permission to enter, one to keep the muggles restrained and unable to leave, and one to tear down the useless wards. The house shook twice then settled. He would not apparate with the boy, he did not know how it would affect Harry's injuries. So he flew. Deep above the concealing clouds, he flew with his precious cargo tight to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate comments and kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort carried Harry to his receiving room. He transfigured a chair into a thin soft bed with pure white sheets. He carefully laid Harry on the bed and gently positioned the boy’s arms so as not to disturb the breaks. He cast a few charms to hold Harry to the bed in case the boy moved, and moved quickly to the fireplace.

“Severus Snape,” Voldemort’s voice called into the green fire. 

The potions master’s face appeared less than a moment or so later clearly surprised to see the Dark Lord’s face in the floo.

“My Lord… Dumbledore could be monitoring the floo!” Severus whispered.

“I’ll deal with that later if need be, come through, now!” Voldemort ordered. 

Severus stood, shaking his head at the Dark Lord’s stupidity. The Headmaster was always monitoring floo connections.

Severus took some floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace while whispering “Riddle Manor” and was whisked away immediately. He stepped out gracefully and stopped short when he saw the Dark Lord pacing around the still form of Harry Potter on a small white bed. Every few moments, the Dark Lord’s hand would touch softly, trailing along a part of the boy. Thoughts swirled in his head about what had the stupid boy done to get caught, and what would he need to do or sacrifice to get the boy away. He knew that pain would definitely be involved, if not his position as a spy. 

The Dark Lord saw the frozen calculation on the dark man’s face and moved quickly grasping the man’s head.

“I have a gift, from Lily,” Voldemort said, as he watched Severus’ eyes widen in fear and confusion. Voldemort pressed his thumb to the man’s temple and whispered, “Switch to balance”.

Severus dropped to his knees as years of visions passed through his mind. 

_ A flash of accidental magic flared as he was scrubbing floors and the water in the bucket exploded out onto the kitchen floor. _

_ “BOY!” a voice thundered behind him and he felt crippling fear shudder through him. He curled in on himself as pain ripped through his tiny body, the thud and slick of a belt buckle cracking over him ripping through cloth, flesh, and blood. After several mind-blowing pain filled strikes, his hair was gripped and he was drug out of the kitchen and into a small hallway. A small door opened and he was unceremoniously tossed into the dark cupboard. As he sat up to keep from laying on his painful back, he caught a glimpse of himself in a small piece of broken glass… Harry Potter stared back, no more than 6 years old. _

Voldemort watched as Severus writhed in pain, and the stoic mask fell as everything from sorrow to pain to guilt to brief glimpses of happiness rippled over the darker man. He didn’t know how long Severus would be affected, as he had no idea how long he was affected after Lily left him. He did know that the love and protectiveness he felt for Harry would be almost immediate. Voldemort went to stroke Harry’s hair. He had put a stasis charm on Harry until Severus could help him set and heal any breaks. He did not know why he chose Severus, but it seems there would be others in this bond that Lily created. For Harry, he would do this. 

Severus groaned as his mind assimilated the pain and information. Harry had accepted Voldemort, there was no one else who had seen him, no one else who thought only of Harry and his needs. Severus’ black eyes turned to stare into crimson eyes, that mirrored his own love and possessiveness for Harry.

Severus stood and walked over to the boy, tears pricking his eyes as he took in bruises, cuts, and brokenness. He cast a deep diagnostic, so he could see what he needed to start on. The list was immense.

“I need to floo back to my house, I will gather every potion I need, we will have everything we need. We will need to move him to a more comfortable bed, as you will need to comfort him during some of the processes.” Severus stated as his heart ached for Harry. He had been so wrong, his own overwhelming guilt ate him alive. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on the boy’s head.

“I will protect you from everyone that would use you,” Severus whispered.

“I will be his revenging arm,” Voldemort whispered as he also bent and placed a kiss in the same spot as Severus.

Severus turned and flooed quickly to his home. He hastened as never before, gathering potions and other supplies. He worried that Albus had detected the floo call and prayed that they had enough time to circumvent anything that the old man planned from his knowledge. Severus prayed that all his healing knowledge would be enough. There was another that could help as well, but he would wait to see if Voldemort agreed. 

When Severus stepped out of the floo, a small elf was waiting for him. He let the elf lead him to the room Voldemort had moved Harry to. The Dark Lord paced and looked up when Severus walked in.

“I have a good amount of knowledge to heal Harry, but Lucius Malfoy would have the rest, where I do not. Can he be trusted, can we call him?” Severus asked.

Voldemort closed his eyes. He felt the need for more in the bond, but he was not sure who they all were. Severus was just an instinct call. But, somewhere in the back of his mind, it felt right to include Lucius, not just for healing, but in the bond. It was like dominos, he called to Severus, and now Severus called to Lucius. If there were more, they would be called by the next in the bond.

“I believe he is the next in the bond, you will call him, and I will deliver the gift before he sees Harry. Can you set the bone’s first that way we do not run the risk of making any mistakes if we have to move him?” Voldemort replied.

Severus felt the rightness of what Voldemort stated, and nodded. He levitated Harry to an almost sitting position and motioned for Voldemort to sit behind the boy. Once Voldemort was in position, arms wrapped loosely around Harry’s midsection, Severus used almost all his power to cast the bone setting spell so that it could encompass all the bones at once. He quickly cast an anesthetizing spell to numb the pain as much as possible.

Harry’s body arched up and a heart-wrenching scream of pain filled the room. Both men had tears running down their faces as they tried to soothe and comfort Harry. Voldemort held Harry and petted his hair and whispered that it would be over soon. Severus was stroking the boy’s face and telling him just what was going on. He knew Harry hated not knowing. Regardless of the fact that Harry had been unconscious, the pain brought the boy out of the darkness.

Harry did his best to endure, the pain in his arms, legs, and chest was just too much. Words filtered in about having to set his bones. He understood the need, but he could not control his screams and whimpers. But the soothing voices helped dull some of the pain. He understood one was Voldemort, his rescuer, but the other shocked him to his core. Snape hated him, why would he even care? But the man’s voice was soft, soothing and the touch of his fingers on his face was warm.

The pain was subsiding, and he rested with his back against Voldemort’s chest. 

“Sleep Harry, you have many other injuries that are internal. I need to get one more person to help.” Severus whispered in Harry’s ear.

Fear spiked in Harry, “No… She will tell Dumbledore… I’ll have to go back.”

Severus saw such fear in emerald eyes, it cut him to the core. It also told him what he already knew. Poppy knew, and so did Albus. This just served to enrage him further. He clenched his fists but whispered soothingly to Harry. 

“I won’t get Poppy. Trust me, please. We won't let you go back to that hell hole. I promise.” Severus said. He unclenched his fist and turned Harry’s head towards him so that Harry could see the sincerity in his eyes.

Harry gasped when he looked in those obsidian eyes. Not only was his professor serious, but he saw emotions, more than he was ever allowed to see before. His professor loved him and wanted to protect him. The fact that somehow Voldemort and now Snape loved him and wanted to protect him was baffling. He never felt loved before. This must be a dream, or he was dead, but the residual pain through his body countered the last thought. Harry closed his eyes and let himself fall back further into the warmth of his enemy’s embrace. If it was a dream, he did not want it to end.

Severus pulled back and cast a mild sleeping charm on Harry.

“He trusts us, but he doesn’t think this is real,” Severus said while looking up at the questions he saw in the Dark Lord’s face.

Voldemort nodded and sighed, “He can’t fathom anyone willing to help him escape his hell, or that anyone could care. We will have to do our best to erase the fool’s manipulations. Lily, did something. I am not sure what, but both you and I are now bonded to Harry. There will be more, but I don’t know who they all are. It seems we each will call another until the last joins us. Once we are all fully bonded, then we can fully understand our roles, and how to right the wrongs for Harry, and perhaps the world. I don’t know how to undo what I have already done, but since I have not got too far, maybe we can turn things around.”

Severus nodded, “There may be more to this than just our bonding and exacting revenge for him. If Lily came once before, perhaps there will be more information soon to help with directions of what we are to do or not do.” 

Voldemort sighed accepting that “Go now, our first priority is to heal Harry and get his body back to full health, nothing else matters.”

Severus bent down and kissed Harry’s pale lips softly and stood. He went to the receiving room and waited. Voldemort entered a few minutes later. 

Severus stuck his head into the fire and called out “Malfoy Manor”. An elf answered and went to get Lucius when he asked.

“Severus, what can I do for you?” The man sneered lightly.

“Our Lord needs your help, step through please,” Severus stated then stepped back out of the way.

Lucius composed himself and stepped through, his mask of indifference fully in place. He was wary, but he knew he could not deny the Dark Lord’s request.

When Lucius stepped through he knelt as he always did in the presence of his Lord. Voldemort approached and pressed his fingers to Lucius’ temples. 

“Switch to Balance” Voldemort whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate comments and kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius was glad he was on his knees, otherwise, he would have hit the floor hard with the influx of visions. Each day he walked as Harry, lived as Harry, grew up as Harry. He felt everything as Harry felt it. From the abuse to ridicule to the sorrow. He felt the basilisk fang and the poison, he felt his life draining from him, more than once. To be so close to death, to be a tool for others with no warmth to sustain him. To feel loved for so brief a time, only to have it ripped from his very soul as he watched the only one who loved him in this life fall to a place never to return.

The blond was weeping, sobbing in utter despair by the time the journey was over. His grey eyes shone like liquid mercury as he looked up at Voldemort, and then Severus.

“Where is he?” Lucius whispered.

“Come, we have need of your healing before we can do much else,” Severus stated.

Lucius did not try to hide his sorrow, but he calmed himself enough to pick himself off the floor and follow the other two men.

In the room was the small form of the boy he knew was Harry Potter. He walked closer to the bed, cupped the boy’s cheek, and bent to place a kiss on Harry’s forehead.

“I will give you the things in life you never had, I will erase your sorrow,” Lucius spoke so softly.

“Do you have the list of injuries?” Lucius asked.

Severus nodded and handed the man a parchment with a long list. The freshest and urgent at the top, but the oldest ones at the bottom. The blond snarled, some of these were from before even some of the memories as they were much older than Harry could possibly remember. They would have to strengthen the boy’s bones, use strong nutrient potions for several months, increase, the boy’s iron and calcium, but what was most alarming was the kidney functions. They needed to combat rickets to get the health of the kidneys back in order. He would have to repair the spleen, remove the appendix, and fix a lung leak that a broken rib had left. How the boy had actually lived through all this was astounding, which led him to another thought.

“Step back, I need to check something,” Lucius called out and watched the other two men move away from the bed.

He waved his wand and banished most of Harry’s clothes, he clenched his jaw at the massive amounts of bruises and scars. Taking in a deep breath, he cast the first revealing spell. Deep blue runes came forth, glowing from inside Harry’s skin, in a line on the boy’s chest.

Gasps, followed by growls reverberated around the walls of the room.

“His magic is bound… HOW?” Voldemort hissed.

“Who?” Lucius asked.

“Albus, most likely,” Snape growled.

“He will pay,” all three whispered together.

Lucius waved his wand over the boy’s form once more.

A dark cloud formed over the boy’s forehead and hovered over the scar.

Voldemort sighed and moved closer, he felt guilty, his own stupidity was a part of Harry.

“What is that?” Severus asked.

“A reminder of the idiocy of my past. But I can take care of this now, and the others a little later.” He pressed his fingers to the scar and chanted in parseltongue. The black cloud disappeared as two black slips came out of the scar. That surprised Voldemort, as he thought only one should have been there. As they came back into his body, he realized Harry must have absorbed the other piece from his diary when he destroyed it. Anyone else, and he would have lost that part of his soul, but since Harry carried an accidental piece, it was absorbed. His body shivered, and his knees hit the floor when both pieces reconnected, his grey body rippled as power coursed through him.

Severus watched the Dark Lord, he assumed the man had created a Horcrux by the way the soul slivers seeped back into the greying man. All of them had done things in their past, but this was by far the most idiotic. How Voldemort had remained even a semblance of sane was beyond his own understanding. But as he watched the Dark Lord fall to his knees, the greyish appearance seemed to retreat. Short tufts of hair seemed to sprout and color invaded the flesh that was once almost scaly. A nose started to form as did actual lips. It was not what the man had looked like in his youth, but it was still a far cry from the snake-like visage he sported moments ago.

Voldemort stood shakily, he would have to call all his Horcruxes back and merge. That was the only way to be at full power and be what Harry needed. He understood that now. He looked at the other two, they seemed to guess, but he would enlighten them anyway. They were involved now.

“I created seven Horcruxes during my time. One I gave to you Lucius… Harry absorbed that piece when he destroyed my diary…” 

“How?” Lucius broke in.

“Because evidently, He was also one, accidentally made that night so long ago.” Voldemort stated, “Only a Horcrux can absorb another Horcrux. I know now, I must retrieve all of them and merge back, it’s nothing less than what Harry deserves. Me whole so that I can protect him better at full power.” Voldemort explained.

Lucius and Severus both understood this was just another way of fixing the mistakes of the past. This was another way of fixing Harry and whatever else came out of it.

“I have one last revealing spell, please move back my Lord,” Lucius asked.

“I am no longer anyone’s Lord, Harry is ours,” Voldemort replied.

Both men nodded. They all felt it.

Lucius flicked his wand as he spoke the last spell. Green glowing lines crisscrossed across Harry’s chest, symbolizing the binding.

“He has a bound creature heritage, it needs to be broken as well as the binding on his magic. There is only one who can break the binding of magic, that I know of,” Lucius looked up.

The two others nodded, understanding another bonded was about to be revealed.

“Bill Weasley, he will also be able to tell us who bound Harry,” Lucius stated, the hatred long gone for what was once a family that was below his status. Harry’s understanding of the family colored his new feelings.

“I will be ready to deliver the gift when you call him, but for now, we must finish the healing. Harry’s body has suffered enough.” Voldemort said as he brushed the hair off Harry’s forehead, “While you heal, I will retrieve that which I should not have created in the first place. Take care of him, I should only be but an hour.”

Voldemort placed a barely-there kiss on his boy’s lips as he left the room.

Lucius and Severus started working on all the injuries.


	4. Chapter 4

A young, handsome Tom Riddle met Lucius and Severus in the receiving room, about two hours later.

“He is resting under a Dreamless sleep at the moment. I think it best to bring Bill in now, if we can convince him, I may go through the Goblins as he may not be receptive to my personal request,” Lucius explained.

Tom nodded as did Severus, both let Lucius go and went back to the room where Harry lay. Tom enlarged the bed, and crawled in and drew Harry to him, spooning his back. Severus smiled and crawled in as well pulling both Harry and Tom towards him, so that Harry was cuddled to his front, and Tom was cuddled to Harry’s back. With the two of them surrounding Harry, they felt Harry relax even more. They both relaxed as well, it was like pieces of a puzzle and their own being felt peace and completeness settle under their skin.

Severus sighed deeply, he had never felt a love like this, but he only hoped Harry could return the burning within him, but if all Harry could give was a trusting friendship, he would have to deal with it. Tom was feeling similar, he knew there was much to their past, he would protect Harry no matter what the boy felt for him, but he hoped for the first time in his life, that love would truly touch him.

Even deep in slumber as he was, Harry felt so much, tendrils of power were wrapping around him, and they felt good. Felt like home for the first time in his life. “ _ Harry,” A voice whispered into his mind. “The One who can release your creature will need to be called back with the ring Tom holds. Use it to call him, then use your cloak to cover him. To finally keep him, you must destroy the ring in the fire of the fiend.” “Who is it I call?” Harry called to the voice. “The beginning of the Heir who rescued you.” the voice replied. “Sleep now, heal. For your bondmates will care for you, protect you, and love you. Accept them, question them if you must, get to know them, but you will be the master of them all, for only you can balance the light and dark by merging with them.” “What am I?” Harry asked softly, scared of the answer. “You are a creature of pure light, unfortunately, your inheritance has been bound, and you only knew suffering and sorrow. You can bring light unlike any other. You are an extraordinary mix of three creatures, never before blended, Light elf from your Mother’s squib line. Your father’s line gives you the Angel and Veela heritage. Your are an Angelic Veela Elf.” The voice pulled out and Harry fell once again into darkness and rest. _

Lucius arrived back several hours later. An elf motioned for him to follow and he met both Severus and Tom in a small sitting room. Harry was next door in the bedroom adjoining. They sipped their tea as Lucius came in. Lucius pulled a small pebble out of his robe pocket and placed it on the floor a few feet from the table and chairs that the other two occupied.

“I keyed a portkey to the pebble, Bill should be here shortly. The Goblins know that the job is to be anonymous, and the large sum provided, should pique his interest enough for him not to be suspicious.” Lucius informed them. 

He took a seat across from Tom and took one of the extra teacups and sipped lightly while they waited.

It was almost an hour later that the pebble started to jump indicating the portkey usage. Tom stood so that he would be the first to reach Bill, but Lucius and Severus held out their wands to help if needed. 

Bill landed and saw a handsome man as he landed, he did not register the other two in the room until it was too late. The man reached for his head and whispered “Switch for balance”

For one such as Bill, who was already light, the visions impacted the ingrained empathy and did not send him into so much shock as the others. As he lived out Harry’s life, his empathy absorbed the pain and sorrow at a different level. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and Bill reached out blindly looking for something to shore him in the onslaught of the living vision. Lucius knelt and held on to Bill as the red-haired man walked the last 16 years of Harry’s life. 

When Bill’s blue eyes opened, Lucius waited to see what was next. Bill let himself be held as he calmed and assimilated all the information he had just absorbed. His stomach rolled at the knowledge of his own blindness where Dumbledore was concerned. If he only knew, he could have saved Harry sooner. He took in the others in the room with a sweeping glance and let Lucius pull him up.

“His magic was bound. We need you to unbind it, and tell us who put it there.” Voldemort informed the redhead. They did not need to waste any time.

Bill nodded and let them lead him to Harry. When he looked at the boy, he was happy to see Harry breathing easier than he had expected. The skin was still bruised, but at least most of everything else had been taken care of. Bill knelt at the edge of the bed and placed his pale hand on Harry’s head.

“I will be your shield for whatever you need,” Bill promised placing a tender kiss on Harry’s forehead.

Bill stood and cast the same diagnostic as Lucius and stared at the blue runes that lined the middle of Harry’s chest. He held the spell to make sure he could see the runes in his head clearly. He had to flip them and transpose them inversely. So he started with the top rune and flipped it and dragged the copy towards the bottom of the original rune line. He continued with each rune until his new rune line glowed gold next to the blue ones. 

“Put up your strongest shields,” Bill instructed the others. 

Severus noticed Bill did not shield himself, so he moved to stand behind the redhead and cast for both of them.

“Thank you,” Bill stated while readying himself for the final and incantation. He braced his feet and called out and drew a rune circle around both rune lines and drew the unbinding rune. 

They watched as the blue runes expanded then shrank within the circle several times, until they finally seemed to snap like a rubber band and magic burst through the room in wave after wave. Even with the strong shields all four men were pushed back against the wall. The sheer waves of power left them all breathless and a little woozy.

No one, not even Tom had felt the amount of power that whipped around the room. He approached the bed and placed a hand on Harry’s arm. Each man stepped up and followed suit. With each hand added to the mix, Harry’s magic calmed and settled back into his still form. The last tendrils slipped back, each man sighing as a slight caress was felt before all went still.

Green eyes opened, he looked around at each man gathered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to your comments and Kudos


	5. Chapter 5

Harry looked around and was taking in each face. He recognized Tom and felt elation at the health the older wizard had attained since he had opened his eyes last. Severus looked the same brooding dark man as always. Lucius impeccable in form, but for the first time, Harry could sense and see the emotions swirling in the silver depths of his eyes. Bill Weasley was a surprise, but again Harry could see an unbreakable love shining out of his blue eyes. Evidently these were his bondmates. Mates… But the circle was not complete. He could feel the jarring of his magic which hummed beneath his skin.

Harry looked at Tom. “I need your ring and my cloak. The final bondmate must be called then sheltered from Death’s eyes, the ring must be cast into FiendFyre before he can unbind my creature.” Harry all but whispered. His voice though was clear in the silence of the room.

Tom nodded and left out the door, leaving the rest to protect and care for Harry.

Harry turned to each in turn and smiled softly at each, “New beginnings are needed I think. Hi, I’m Harry Potter and I am your bondmate. I’m not sure what bondmates are, but well, I guess one of you will inform me.”

To say everyone in the room was shocked at how open Harry was about who they all were, was an understatement. Bill though was less shocked as he had no negative interactions with Harry over the years. 

Harry noted their shocked and somewhat guilt ridden features. “Let Tom get back and then I will put some things to rest for most of you.” Harry stated while letting his hand caress the hands currently on his arms. The silence was not an easy one, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as it could be.

When Tom entered he handed both the ring and cloak to Harry. Each man backed up a step.

Harry turned the ring over in his hand a few times while looking at the dark stone. “Bring me Salazar Slytherin.” Harry whispered while rubbing the stone. 

A form shimmered into view, almost see-through like a ghost. Harry handed the cloak to Lucius who was to Harry’s right. 

“Cover him,” Harry directed. Then he turned towards Tom and handed him the ring as the ghostly form disappeared from view with the cloak over it. 

“Destroy it.” Harry instructed. 

Every man moved to surround the bed and cast strong shields to protect the form, Harry and the bed. Tom moved to the far end of the large room and placed the ring on the floor. He concentrated the fire to the ring only and as it burned to ash, there was a scorch mark left on the floor.

“What! Where am I?” a velvety voice called from under the cloak.

“Tom, give the last bondmate the gift from Lily,” Severus stated without dropping the shields.

Tom pulled off the cloak and did not hesitate as he quickly put his thumb to the handsome man’s forehead and whispered, “Switch to balance.”

The man fell to the floor writhing with the onslaught of memories.

Salazar felt unbearable pain and hopelessness overwhelm him as he lived through Harry’s life. This one soul had suffered much at the hands of those who had used his name to excuse their actions. He winced internally as the scene in his own Chamber played out. He cried out as his own familiar bit into his tiny flesh and breathed a sigh of relief at the healing tears. Years of more torture played out. Jeers, hexes and so much emotional turmoil from those who claimed to be worthy of the house with his name. He was panting and on his knees when the last of the events played out. He was shocked by the end to know he was bondmate to this amazing creature. So full of love and light and this Harry was his. Amazement washed over him as he stood. He looked into eyes that were the color of death and froze. Something was not right with Harry, there was an aura around him that seemed to be writhing to get free. Something was bound in the beautiful creature lying in the bed. Salazar paid no attention to those in the room. He had eyes only for Harry.

Harry watched as this new bondmate made his way over to the left side of the bed. He was enthralled by the man that was a mere myth only hours ago. The man had jet black hair to his mid back, with a few silver streaks in it. His eyes were a frosty blue almost like ice. His face was full, not thin, and he had the most amazing olive skin. Harry wanted to touch it just to see if it was as soft as it looked.

Salazar bent down and placed a tender kiss on Harry’s forehead.

“I will be your voice for when you wish to remain in the shadows.” Salazar intoned.

“Harry has a creature inheritance bound,” Bill told the man. 

No one in the room seemed to know who he was. He felt the connection to each and regarded the men in the room. The tall blond looked to be an authoritative aristocrat. The redhead that just spoke glowed with power that spoke to an affinity for breaking curses. He looked towards the dark man on the other side of the bed, this was the potions professor in Harry’s memory and the young man near the foot of the bed was the enemy that seemed to have been the enemy that Harry dealt with just about every year of his young life. If Harry could accept them as his bondmates, he would as well.

“Now that everyone is here, before my creature is unbound I just have a bit to say. Each of you has some guilt that I can see inside from our interactions. None of you should let that be part of the beginning of our bond. It’s all in the past, from today forward we are all starting fresh and new. Our newest bondmate if you don’t know is the esteemed Salazar Slitheryn called forth with the resurrection stone, and hidden from death by my invisibility cloak. I don’t know how this bond will work, or how to deal with having 5 bondmates, but I am sure we will all figure it out soon enough. I am not sure if the unbinding will be painful, but could one of you please hold me while it is done?” Harry said while looking at each in turn.

It was Voldemort who moved first to sit behind Harry again and held the smaller man in his arms and looked up at his ancestor waiting.

Salazar took what he could from the speech and smiled. He didn’t need a wand for this last part. He looked up at each mate and instructed them, “Each of you need to touch him in some way, as I chant, the spell will pull on your strength to allow the binding to fall.” 

Salazar put his own hand on Harry’s leg as each other laid their hands once again on Harry’s arms. He chanted the old unbinding spell and watched as the runes lit up on Harry’s chest and as each aura swirled from the bondmates, the runes cracked and broke. When the last rune fell all five of them were gently pushed away as Harry’s body rose above them. Voldemort’s arms could not contain the smaller man with so much magic making him release his charge. They all watched as Harry's body rose vertically above the bed and green streaks of magic burse from his chest striking like lightning around the room. Each bondmate was struck in their chest and they were pulled towards the nearest bondmate until each was dragged into a line in front of the bed and they watched as Harry was reshaped in front of their eyes.

Bright white wings tipped with silver burst forth casting a blinding white light in the whole of the room. His face once almost gaunt, filled and slimed into sharp features, his hair grew and straightened into a brilliant blue-black hue, his mouth opened and an alluring song filled the room as a melodious scream came out. Harry’s ears grew and peaked into sharp tips with a deep blue appearing to color the tips. His body lengthened a few inches and claws burst from both his fingers and toes. Power swirled around Harry keeping him lifted as it seemed to pour in and out of his skin until the once tanned, scarred and bruised skin was healed and lightened until it was almost as pale as the moon's glow.

The beauty that was Harry Potter was nothing compared to the creature before the five men. No one save, Salazar had ever seen such a creature. Tom and Lucius saw the veela features, Severus noted the elfin features, but no one could describe the other parts of the features.

“Merlin, he is an Angelic Veela Elf,” Salazar whispered.


End file.
